kingdom_hearts_couplesfandomcom-20200215-history
RoxasXNamine
The Couple RoxasXNamine or Namixas, RokuNami (Japanese ロハスナミネ Roxas Namine) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between the two nobodies Roxas ロハスand Namine すなわち About Them! ' ' thumb|left|202px|link=Roxas '' '' Roxas is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Namine, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. Roxas, unlike other Nobodies, seems to possess real emotions, due to his possession of Ventus's heart that stayed with him once he and Sora were separated during Roxas' creation. Many ranges of feelings come from him depending on his situation. Being Sora's other half, his personality is similar to that of his counterpart, with some differences. For example, when Riku confirms that Roxas is Sora's Nobody after they meet in Dark City, Roxas's statement, "What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" is nearly identical to Sora's later reactions when the Organization XIII members address him as Roxas. Naminethumb|204px|link= Naminé is the Nobody of Kairi, and wields the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and those close to him. Her first appearance is in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. She also plays a main role in Kingdom Hearts II and appears in some cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The first part of her name, nami means "wave" in Japanese, similar to Kairi's name, which is derived from the word for "sea". Naminé was born without memories and without the knowledge that she had emotions, due to the unusual nature of her birth. Because of this, she had no basis of any acting upon her birth. She simply followed the orders of whoever was close to her because it was the only obvious guidance she had, effectively making her very quiet, fragile, peaceful, forgiving and generous in personality. This led to her discovery of her ability to feel, as often times she found that blindly following her captors hurt others, something that made Naminé feel responsible and guilty. Their Relationship The main reason for their relationship is to due with their somebodies. Sora and Kairi. Both apparently hold deep feelings for eachother and it is believed that these feelings were pased onto their nobodies. "We'll be together again" This is what Naimine says to Roxas and the expresson his face helps people believe he holds feelings for the, his expression? he looked like he really wanted to be with her. Many people place them together because many was under the impression that Namine really is in the same thing as Roxas in that believe, people thought Namine actually existed as a separate person before the events that led to Kairi sharing her heart with Sora, which helps the believe that the Namine may or may not holds the same feels as her somebody. Namine is simply a shy and fragile girl, she was introduced first and that gave many people a chances grow attached to her, meaning she ended up with rather large fanbase. Roxas is a head strong but quiet boy, but if need be he will come out of his shell. The two work so well together because of the opposite attracts. During the second game it is shown more then once that there is a high chance that two nobodies hold great and deep feelings for eachother, it is also support by many facts. But that also brings up more unanswered questions. Category:Couples Category:Couples Invoving Roxas Category:Couples Invoving Namine